A Picture is worth a thousand words
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Sakura didn’t grasped the concept that their lips were mere inches apart until Naruto started to speak. “Sakura…how about we make that drawing a real life memory?” R&R if you want a twoshot.


**Hello! This is my first ever Naruto Fanfiction, it's 2 am and for some reason I can't get the idea out of my head so I decided to just type the damn thing out now and post it later, This is a simple one shot, I pair Sakura up with a lot of people but I've really been intrigued with the NarutoxSakura pairing recently so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a poster of Naruto on my wall.**

Another day had passed by, for awhile now Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten had been training vigorously to hone their ninjutsu skills and many other specialties to help become better Chunin, while attending crash courses to teach the basics in advance techniques, the teacher non other than Jiraiya.

"Okay class remember to train and practice perfecting what we reviewed today and I'll see you all next week and we'll run some tests...extra credit if you bring something nice to watch" he winks before leaving the class as the class sweatdrops before responding.

"Hai Jiraiya-sensei" the class responded in unison and slowly started to depart to their own activities. The only one who did not move was Sakura Haruno. She had been daydreaming, a notepad with her, recently Sakura had acquired the skill of being an artist, of course she never proclaimed this to anyone but her friend Hinata and if anyone questioned what it was that was so dear to her that she clutched it to her breasts so protectively she would never answer and stray away from the subject.

"Hey…" the voice starting to gather the pink haired beauty's attention drawled "Sakura-Chan, hey you there?" waving his hand in her line of vision Naruto finally snapped her out of her daydream when his face became just merely inches to her own.

"Nar-u-toooo!" extending the name she punched the aforementioned boy out of anger for disrupting her peace. "Owie Sakura! I was just trying to tell you class was over!" Sakura got up furiously, Naruto ducked down and covered his form with his hands in fear of receiving another hard hit from his gorgeously enraged friend. Yes it was no secret, Naruto did have a mad crush on Sakura Haruno, always had since their academy days.

It was made apparent that Sakura didn't really like him from the beginning and was in love with the currently Missing Nin Sasuke Uchiha, slowly though they started becoming more open to one another and could actually call each other close friends. Only recently did she actually start to show true affection to the boy, giving him hopes of reciprocated love.

Hinata standing by the door blushed at the frail attempts of Naruto trying to protect himself, yes, Hinata Hyuuga, was in love with the blonde haired crystal blue eyed boy, whom had recently learned of Hinata's feelings but couldn't afford to return it. (AN: sorry HinataxNaruto fans)

"_Naruto…Naruto-I-I um…I like you." the raven haired girl with obscenely white eyes searched for the one whom possessed her heart's response._

"_Hinata…I." He didn't have to say anything for the girl to realize._

"_I under-understand Naruto." she smiled sadly and Naruto moved to comfort her but stopped himself as she let her eyes fall downcast. " She draws…some very beautiful pictures." Naruto was confused and looked at her quizzically, sadly…He had a guess of whom she was talking about, for that very person was on his mind this very instant._

"_Gomen!" rushing she ran past the confused boy, and as if it was in slow motion, he whispered "sorry" before she completely passed him._

Hinata slowly walked out of the classroom leaving the two friends alone. " I guess… Sakura-Chan won't need me to walk back home with her today."

"Naruto…." glancing down at the boy in fear she smiled slightly, clutching her book tightly to her chest she picked up his book bag and then walked past the boy. "Hey Sakura!" letting her hair, which had grown past her shoulders once more, sway back and forth, a smirk graced her lips, daring him to stop her from walking away.

"Sakuraaaaa" Naruto jumped forward to try and reach for his book bag but instead grazed Sakura's arm and caused her to drop her notebook with the bag and all.

"NARUTO!" "Oh! Gomen gomen, Sakura I didn't mean to-here let me help-"

"I don't need your help I'm-" Naruto picked up her notebook and a loose paper fell out.

"Sakura…what's this?" Sakura tried to grab it but Naruto held it at a distant, being visibly taller than the said girl. Admiring it, realization slowly edging it's way to Naruto's brain caused him to smile, a big smile.

There on a piece of paper was himself, but not by himself. It was a very well drawn picture of him and Sakura, Naruto holding onto a swing that Sakura was occupying, her smile illuminating the page and everything around her. The way Naruto was drawn….

It amazed him, she put such emphasis on every detail and aspect of his figure.

"Sakura…this is-"

"Dammit Naruto! It's not what it looks like! And how dare you go through my stuff like that!" With Sakura's newfound strength thanks to Tsunade she punched Naruto clear across the room and into a few desks. Smiling at her accomplishment of getting back the paper that she had to snatch from the air at it languorously fell to the floor, she neglected the fact that she had just hurt Naruto majorly.

"Oh my." she quickly rushed over to Naruto's dazed out form. " Naruto, are you okay?"

"Ow….you really pack and punch Sakura-Chan" she half smiled at her blonde hair friend's response. " yeah…"

Extending her hand to help him get up Sakura screeched in surprise when that hand pulled her down. " Nar-Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura didn't grasped the concept that their lips were mere inches apart until Naruto started to speak, in such a different demeanor then original, his voice was somewhat husky, serious.

"Sakura…how about we make that drawing a real life memory?" Sakura took a while to respond, here she was Naruto asking her out basically based of a drawing she had simply drawn. She had to admit she had been thinking of Naruto a lot lately, and not in the friendly, brotherly way either.

After Sasuke had left, Naruto had been the one to be there for her all the time, he took care of her, when she needed and when she didn't need him. She was immensely grateful, and then before she noticed she had started to watch him in class, or steal glances during training sessions.

One day when they were browsing through the streets of Konoha, they had stopped by a little merchant's store, Naruto had exclaimed that a notebook on display would be fitting for Sakura and all her girly diary moments, this had earned a smack from Sakura of course but he simply smiled that beautiful, care-free smile of his and without his notice she had bought the book.

Only she didn't write in anything, but merely drew what she felt. It had only become a recent habit that she took her book to school and started to slack off in class and decided to draw instead, and since then all her friends and family members were apart of her notebook. The most common of pictures though was undoubtingly Naruto.

She wasn't over Sasuke just yet, not fully. Just before the picture of her and Naruto was a picture of all three of them, while Sakura and Sasuke stole glances at one another while a hyperactive Naruto was oblivious to the scene. Cherry blossoms flew across the canvas type paper, Sasuke held one in his hand. A tear stain crossed the features upon his lovely drawn face, the tear stain had been from Sakura's tears.

I may not love you now Naruto… but I…

" I'd love too Naruto" the boy simply smiled knowingly.

**Okay I know that was crap but I just HAD to get that out there, hehe if you are going to flame, flame on how bad my writing is, not on the couple, okies thanks!**


End file.
